RSVP Please
by LayDCardinal
Summary: 5 years ago Harry made decisions that ensured Lucius would hate him. For 5 years he stayed out of his way, noting which events Lucius RSVP'd to and sending his regrets to the same. The plan had been working till now. Is it revenge or something else? hp/lm
1. Chapter 1

(RSVP: A french word meaning "please respond", meaning to respond to an invitation with whether you intend to come or not.)

The night would have been perfect if the man across from him had chosen to RSVP, Harry thought. He always RSVP'd! Harry planned which events he would attend around that premise, and it had worked for five solid years. Of course he figured the odds were against it working forever, but Merlin, it sucked to know it was tonight.

The man had been staring at him intently all night; Harry hated it. For the past five years the man had done nothing but shoot death glares at him, and tonight he showed up, not having RSVP'd, and had changed his whole demeanor. Harry didn't need his Slytherin tendencies to know that something had changed.

Or maybe, Harry thought sipping on his glass of wine, as Hermione, Ron, and the rest of his group chattered around him, he had just gotten better at hiding his hate. Or maybe it was only now that he wanted to hide it.

Harry noticed Hermione out of the corner of his eye glancing at the Adonis across the room, and then back at him questioningly, but Harry could only shrug.

Merlin knew he had no idea what was going on in Malfoy's head. It should have been hate. Harry made sure of that.

He remembered Lucius Malfoy's trial well. The man's hateful gaze as Harry refused to testify that the Malfoy's had been spies, and not willing death eaters. Of course key evidence came to light that got the Malfoy's off the hook, but barely. His ex lover had never forgiven him, but then again, Harry reminded himself, he had known it would happen. Every move had been planned so that hate would be the only emotion Malfoy had. Draco unfortunately was quicker than he gave the man credit for though.

_Harry led Hermione out of the restaurant and to the apparition point without a hitch or reporter in sight. They both were tired of the media that gave no sign of letting up even though the war had ended a year ago. They apparated to the front of the building, sneaking into the elevator without being caught, and he let out a sigh of relief as the walk down the hall to his flat. _

_Rounding the corner though Harry let out a silent gasp, and Hermione a little moan as they saw the blonde leaning up against Harry's door. _

"_Potter," Draco nodded, confusing Harry even more since it wasn't spat out as a curse. It had gotten tiring dealing with the duo blondes. _

_Harry remained silent, and Hermione thankfully took the cue to do so as well. He pushed Malfoy aside, un warded the door, and walked in leaving it open for the two behind him to follow. _

_Inside Harry walked to the windows over looking the city, really not wanting to deal with Draco. There never was a good time to deal with him though. _

_Hermione stood between them, and finally excused herself to the kitchen to make tea knowing it seemed, that the neither would talk with her there. _

_Harry heard Malfoy move to stand behind him._

"_You know," Harry heard that sarcastic voice sneer, "Finnegan has never been able to hold his liquor. It really is pitiful to watch. Makes no use of sobering charms either."_

_He stopped speaking for a moment and Harry guessed he was waiting for a response, but he would not be getting one. He was sick of it all. The last month he had tried his damnest to avoid them, and now they followed him home! He wondered sometimes if Mother Nature had a beeper to signal when his life needed another ass whooping because things in his life were going all right for just a moment. _

"_Potter, why the bloody hell didn't you tell us! No forget me, but you bloody well owed it to my father!" _

_Harry was proud he barely flinched at the yelling so close to his ear. So Draco knew. Yeah, Harry decided, the fates hated him. _

_What the hell was there to say? It pissed him off though that the pain hadn't fully gone away. A year, and it could still ache. Damned shame really. _

_He finally did turn around though. Deciding not to play dumb. He could have, but what did it really matter as long as Draco never told his father. _

"_I did what I had too, and made the choices I made for a reason. Nobody would have believed a word I said at the trial if they knew we had been anything but a hate relationship, and even then it would have been suspicious."_

_Draco looked far from appreciative, and Harry only hoped he wouldn't draw his wand. Draco seemed to be controlling his temper, but just barely._

"_You piss poor bloody wanker!! Merlin Potter you're an idiot! So I assume that the whole scene between you and the Weasel brother was staged as well?"_

_Harry only murmured and then got yelled at by Draco for murmuring. _

"_I said his hate had to be real! He was facing losing his SOUL Draco, and so were you for that matter! He had to hate me and evidence that you two weren't the next Dark Lords in training had to come from elsewhere!"_

"_You PRICK! You couldn't tell him later that walking in on his lover sharing a snog with another man was for his benefit. I could barely believe it when Seamus started spewing this nonsense that he had performed all these top secret missions for Potter and in the end it had just been to let Death Eaters walk away. Of course your red haired friend couldn't stop from blanching….the idiot. Really did you think you would get away with it forever?"_

_Harry saw Draco was finally winding down. Merlin he would have to talk to Seamus though, or just obliviate the fool. He would probably go with wiping the memory. Merlin knew talking would do no good. _

"_Yes, and I have. More so, you are going to forget what you learned tonight and for once keep your mouth shut!" Harry stared into Draco's eyes, letting the blonde know he was serious. Draco's face changed from sarcasm to anger, and finally to puzzlement. _

"_Why?"_

"_Because your father is getting over it. Let him get over it and move on. A long-term relationship between us would never have worked. Just drop it." Draco then looked baffled, and stayed that way till he left. _

For days Harry had expected an enraged Lucius Malfoy to show up at his door, but it never happened. Draco, it seemed, could be trusted after all. After that it had taken another two years for he and Draco to become friends. And Draco had kept his word, never telling his father. Together they watched Lucius Malfoy date dozens of people. Male or female, it didn't matter. Each stayed a short time and then were thrown to the side, seemingly with out regard or much protest. Of course none were discrete liaisons, and all made society headlines.

That was inevitable really. By wizard age standards Lucius Malfoy was in his prime, he was beyond wealthy, and a good guy with a bad boy side would always keep people interested.

Draco first loved telling Harry stories of hearing his father shagging or walking in on him, but gave that up when he realized Harry was not going to give him a reaction.

Even Hermione, who knew about the relationship, tried to get a response, but Harry didn't see why they just couldn't leave well enough alone. Lucius was happy with his playboy status and that was what mattered. The man deserved some peace. They all did.

After another hour passed, Harry watched Lucius leave with his latest beau and breathed a sigh of relief, choosing not to look over at Draco who had issued a very un-elegant snort.

It was finally possible to get up and walk around.

"Going for a walk Harry?" Draco questioned when he arose from the table.

"Merlin Malfoy, want to know if I intend to use the loo too? Want to go in with me?" Harry said it sharply and walked away from the grinning man.

He waded through the people giving half smile to those who called out his name but remained on his path to the buffet. He had no desire to get caught up in political talk tonight, or make mindless conversation with people who didn't know him.

He grabbed a plate, loaded it up with food and then headed to towards the balcony. A few couples were strolling on the massive balconies or walking down the stairs that led to massive gardens. It was quite a view, Harry noted, with little thought, biting into the food.

"Well isn't this picturesque." Came an abrupt voice from behind him, and Harry just closed his eyes, knowing who he would find when he turned around, and hoping it had been his imagination.

His Gryffindor nature demanded that he face the man though.

Harry turned and for the first time in five years was standing less then five feet from Lucius Malfoy. The man looked quite devastating. Black dress robes over a black silk shirt, tie, and trousers; it was Lucius signature outfit and color. His hair was tied back in it customary fashion, with a silk tie. Though Harry did note that Lucius had cut it at some point.

Harry hated that his heart rate sped up and his palms started sweating.

There really was nothing to say, and one thing Harry had learned was how to stay silent and not babble. Control. He had learned it well during the war.

It seemed though that Lucius took his silence as an advantage and moved into Harry's personal space. Lucius knew he hated when people did that without permission, and Harry hated the smirk telling him the blonde did it on purpose.

He was backed between the stone balcony wall and Lucius' hard body, but refused to look around for an exit. Lucius deserved a little revenge if that's what this was.

"I think this is the first time we've attended the same night function Mr. Potter. You've done a fantastic job of staying out of my way the last few years."

Harry hated when people played word games.

"Yes, well if you'll step away I'll concede tonight's event. Furthermore, if you would be so kind as to RSVP to events in the future than this won't happen again I assure you!"

Lucius' face clammed up and Harry could tell by scrunch of his brow that he was getting pissed. For the life of him though, Harry couldn't figure out why. He was actually conceding, and for a Gryffindor it was bloody hard to walk away from a fight.

Lucius took another step forward, leaving Harry acutely aware that the blonde was several inches taller than him, and much broader.

Harry finally glanced away from the piercing gray gaze and over his shoulder. Strong fingers clamped on his jaw though and brought his gaze back to the gray, and he stood still. Harry reminded himself again that Lucius deserved a little revenge. No matter how much Harry knew his pride would suffer. He would lick the wounds later, at home, and in private.

Harry stared, with Lucius fingers clamped on his chin, and watched in surprise as Lucius' gaze went from hard to softer.

He licked his lips and Harry couldn't help from tearing his gaze and glancing at the blonde's mouth, and then looked back up.

Lucius' gaze became heated and intense.

"You bloody Gryffindor!" With that Lucius slammed his mouth on Harry's. Harry tried not to react and to pull away but Lucius' hold on his face tightened, and he pulled down. Harry felt his mouth open slightly. Immediately tongues dueled, stroked, fought for dominance and Lucius ground his body up against his. Harry felt hands moving through his hair, securing him in the position the blonde wanted. It was heaven and hell all mixed into one big pile.

Minutes later Harry was breathless and without a thought in his head, but the sensations. Finally Lucius pulled away harshly.

"I choose damn you, who I see and what sacrifices I make for them. My choice Harry, MINE!" Lucius was looking deeply into his eyes and punctuating each sentences with a breathless kiss and ended up attacking Harry's neck. Harry knew Lucius was purposely leaving a mark there, and he relished it.

During the war Lucius had liked leaving little mark's on his body. The blonde seemed to like the idea that he had marked Harry as his in a place were no one would see it.

Consequently none had ever been on his neck, and Harry knew he was going to have a hell of time explaining the mark to those that would notice.

Right now though, all he could concentrate on was the wet mouth roaming over his skin. Harry groaned and canted his hips as Lucius bit non too softly where Harry's neck and shoulder met. Obviously by the smirk he received, the man remembered his pleasure point accurately.

"That's it Harry." Lucius whispered softly in his ear. Harry felt one hand sliding down his back to his arse, and pulling him more snugly to Lucius' body.

Merlin, he had forgotten how well this man knew him, and five years certainly hadn't dulled his response.

And that sinful mouth was still at his ear, licking and nipping just below it, and every once in while making a swift bite back at his shoulder neck joinder, eliciting more sounds each time.

"You remember this don't you Harry? Hmm. You writhing against me. Begging for it. The whole world sees you as put together, but just minutes with me, and I can make you fall apart."

Lucius prove his statement when he made a direct approach to Harry's cock. He'd had lovers that would hesitate, wait until Harry gave the okay. None seemed to want to touch the boy-who-lived without permission.

But not Lucius. Harry could feel the man's hands go straight for his zipper, slowly undoing it for effect rather than permission.

Harry held his breath in anticiapation, but nothing came.

"Open your eyes Harry." Harry complied. And found Lucius' harsh gaze on his.

"Tell me what you want." Harry took in a breath, Lucius had never asked what he wanted. His ex lover had always just known what he wanted, and did it.

"That's right harry. Where do you want my hands? Or maybe I should just walk away, like you did. Obviously you weren't as addicted to my touch as I thought."

Harry took a deep breathe. Revenge. That's all this was. A way for Lucius to punish him and remind him that once upon a time they had been great together. Merlin, when would he learn to not get himself into these situations. No, he reminded himself, he had accepted that Lucius would want revenge, and was determined to let him have it. That he obviously knew about the ruse now didn't matter. It was still revenge. No one duped Lucius Malfoy and got away with it.

Harry sidestepped Lucius' leg and gaining a surprised look, that told Harry this was not the reaction that Lucius expected.

"Consider this round to you. You deserve your revenge Lucius, I wont deny it, but I wont play this game willingly." Harry turned to leave but couldn't resist the parting shot, "Enjoy the night air, it's fresh. Very different then that of Azkaban don't you think?" Harry walked away before Lucius could utter another word, and walked directly outside the wards and apparated home. It looked like he wouldn't be attending parties or the functions for the foreseeable future.

Disclaimer: None of its mine.

Author Notes: I expect that this will only have two chapters, the last will be posted sometime this weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: None of it is mine, or will ever be.

Author Notes: So I said two chapters would end it. Changing that to three. Should be done next chapter.

Harry pulled onto the road leading up to his estate at a speed that would have had Hermione yelling at him. She never seemed to put much trust into the fact that he knew how to drive fast cars with care for his own life. Today was one of the few days that speed and open country roads hadn't been able to bring any clarity to his head.

It had always worked in the past. The open air, the hills and valleys that he sent his car racing through, for some reason always provided him sanity when he was stressed or frustrated. He started taking drives right after the war ended, finding that no witch, wizard, or reporter ever looked for Harry Potter to be relaxing by taking a drive in the country, or zipping through traffic on a busy highway. He had quickly learned how to avoid police, or better yet, how to get them to avoid him. As a result, no one knew that Harry Potter, wizard extraordinaire, had a very nice car collection. Some old cars, some new ones, no two were alike.

A three-hour drive hadn't settled his thoughts though, or helped him come to any conclusions on his current problem. And a problem Lucius Malfoy was turning out to be. Two weeks had gone by since the little show down, or whatever that was Harry thought with a grimace, and the two weeks had been hell.

He'd no sooner arrived home that blasted night then an owl arrived with a dinner request. A very politely worded request, that scared him a bit. Harry of course refused, politely, but he knew that wouldn't be the end of it. Lucius Malfoy didn't give up when he wanted something.

The last two weeks had proved that. The few times Harry went out, once to a dinner to raise money for an orphanage, and twice out for drinks with friends, Lucius showed up half way through. Merlin knew how the man did it, but he didn't disregard the possibility that the man had paid off the restaurant and bars to owl when he was there. Lucius Malfoy would have shrugged off the cost as negligent for getting what he wanted. Even though Harry had no clue what that was. Revenge was still a high possibility.

Of course Harry politely walked out each time he saw the familiar blonde head, and apparated immediately, but the man had gotten a little to close for comfort last time. Malfoy had almost reached the stairs by the time Harry had looked down and saw him. Harry refused to allow himself to be cornered into speaking, or yelling as it would probably turn out to be, but the drive hadn't helped him come up with a plan on how to keep the man away. The man was going to torture him obviously Harry thought, but even then couldn't convince himself of that fully. What was he missing?

Harry slowed down as he came around the bend to the sight of his estate. He always slowed and marveled at his home, loving that he could sit there and revel in the fact that it was his, everything was as he wished it, and no one entered that he didn't want there. After the war Harry had finally opened his faults to find out that the Potter-Black combined estates were considerable. Well, more then considerable; more then he or generations could ever spend. It allowed him to run his own foundation, teach free defense seminars and a class a week a Hogwarts, and still have the freedom to do whatever he wanted when he wanted.

Harry built his home four years prior as a sanctuary, warding it with the heaviest wards known, and making up some as he went along. TUrned out he was quite good at it. The estate building itself was large and open, filled with windows that let in enough natural light that he never felt too closed in. He knew what it was to feel walls and darkness closing in on him, and he hated that claustrophobic feeling.

Harry smiled, what he surely didn't realize was his first of the day and drove forward. With in minutes he had the car parked in the garage, and was walking through the massive front doors. Another habit of his; he never went through the backdoor. Instead, always the front, loving the feel of walking into the two story entry way and knowing he was safe and home.

Everything was, as he liked in his home, he thought with a smile, picking up the post and world newspapers as he made his way into the dining area. The familiar popping let him know that the house elf was waiting for his breakfast order.

Harry looked up with a smile that quickly turned into a frown. Dobby was looking rather hesitant in his mismatched socks, he thought. Foreboding came quickly. What had the tiny terror gotten himself into this time? Harry let out a sigh, and put the paper down on the table, pulled out the chair at the head of the table, and sat facing the elf who was finding much interest in a knot in the wood floor. Harry's gaze sharpened, way too much interest in that knot in the wood.

This wasn't going to be good, Harry told himself with a shake of the head.

"Alright Dobby out with it," he said calmly. Better to deal with whatever catastrophe the elf had created quickly.

"Master Potter, going to punish Dobby," the little elf said looking up into Harry's eyes. The title implied how badly the elf felt.

"Well, Dobby the faster you tell me the faster we can fix it. What have you done?"

"Dobby has let man in house that Master Harry told Dobby to never let in. Dobby do it for Master Harry's own good though! Dobby believe that!"

It took a moment for Harry to understand what Dobby meant, but he quickly tempered the urge to scream once he understood.

He stood slowly, so as not to frighten Dobby any more then he already was. Sometimes the house-elf really had it coming though.

"Where is he Dobby?"

Dobby took a few steps back before he squeaked, "on the terrace," and then ran out the door leading to kitchens as fast has his legs could carry him.

Of course the man would be on the terrace, Harry thought with a grimace and an outward groan. The balcony first and now the terrace, how fucking fantastic that the man was keeping their encounters to specific areas of homes.

Harry marched through the main hall, towards the wall of French doors that led to the terrace. He made sure he took a moment to compose himself and check his clothing before he strolled out.

Inwardly though he was screaming at Dobby again. There Lucius Malfoy stood leaning up against Harry's own wall, over looking his own garden, with breakfast sitting untouched on the outside dining table. Damned elf needed a lesson on those who owned the house decided on who got in the house.

Harry took another step knowing his shoes would make noise on the stone flooring. He wasn't going to get any closer to Lucius Malfoy then he had too. The noise obviously did the trick too, as the man turned slowly, completely composed and looking like this was his own place to command.

Gone was the normal black attire and instead Lucius Malfoy looked comfortable in light gray slacks and a green silk button down shirt, folded at the sleeves. Harry wondered if the man had ever considered short sleeves for the spring months, but decided probably not. A Malfoy would never risk being under dressed for anywhere he stepped foot into.

Years ago Harry knew he would have felt disconcerted dressed in dark wash jeans, and the form fitting blue shirt he was wearing, but now he had the confidence to know that he looked fine in comparison. He refused to feel like he was under dressed. For Merlin's sake the man was not even invited here, he told himself.

The man was in his home, and Harry refused to say anything first. Instead he crossed over to the dining table and started building a pile of food onto his plate, sitting down facing Lucius as if he hadn't a care in the world.

Be composed, he reminded himself. Your house, your space.

Harry ate a couple bites of food while feeling Lucius stare at him, his hands in his pockets and conveying the message that he would wait Harry out. Harry mentally grinned. The man was always predictable in a few ways, and one of those was he never ever made any one feel that he was eager for their company or conversation. Harry complimented himself on learning this particular game though.

"I see you have in fact learned table manners over the years." Harry kept a smile on his face, an speared another piece of sausage.

"Well, the more regular meals you have the more you take your time. Not all of grew up with ten course meals every day."

Silence reigned until Harry cleared his plate, pushing it forward and sitting back in the plush chair. He wanted to convey the image that he was comfortable, and was almost certain he pulled it off.

"So, you have my attention now. What do you want?"

Harry expected Lucius to start ranting a raving but the man did neither. He turned around again and faced the gardens, only to face Harry again a few minutes later. That was okay though, Harry told himself, he was willing to let Lucius reveal his hand. What type of revenge was the man going to serve up?

"You're actually a very hard person to get a hold of Harry." It was said raggedly in soft tones.

Harry decided he wasn't buying into it, and laughed harshly. "Says the man that either broke into my home, or cornered his former house elf and forced an invited entrance. All that in a span of a few hours. Impressive Lucius, even for you."

"Yes, well if you would have faced me instead of running off like some Hufflepuff at the bar, or even the dinner then I would not have found this route necessary."

Harry all of a sudden remembered what a manipulator the man in front of him could be. But he was also confusing. Personally Harry preferred the hate instead of this, this, whatever these looks and tone of voice meant. Hate was steady, uncomplicated and vastly more preferable to this kind of talk.

"So it's my fault you are in my house uninvited?" Harry said raising one eyebrow quizzically. "Well, even better would be if you just treated me as you have for the passed five years. The emotion was hate, if you need a reminder. Big trial, I left you hanging, even snogged another man right in front of you. That ringing a bell?"

Lucius then laughed, and Harry felt anger that Lucius wasn't taking the bait to yell and also reluctantly envious. No one pulled off the humorless sarcastic laugh better then Lucius Malfoy. In time, he told himself, he would figure that one out. Hell, he'd figured out Snape's billowing robes, he could certainly figure out the renowned Malfoy laugh.

"Yes, well on that I have to commend you. You were a better actor then I ever though possible Harry. Quite the Slytherin show you put on five years ago. In fact when word made it around of what you did, well, you've become an honorary Slytherin. Yes, indeed very impressive. "

He should have known the man would do something to confuse him. He wasn't yelling. Of course weeks had gone by for the man too cool down, but Lucius Malfoy didn't allow people to betray him.

"You're not going to start cursing me out again are you?...Wait, it got around? To whom?"

Lucius smiled a bit. "Yes, well only to a few people I trust. As to where and when I found out, well that's for another time I suppose. It doesn't really matter. Did you know the owners of the Jackson and Hadley Pubs were former Slytherins? Very loyal I must say."

Bullocks. At least he knew how Lucius showed up so fast at those places. It was unfortunate really since those two were some of the few pubs that he could go to and people would leave him alone. Very unfortunate.

He gave no more outward response then inclining his head at Lucius though. Lucius looked at him thoughtfully.

"You've definitely changed, Harry."

"Had to happen at some point," he quipped back. He knew he had changed in five years, war did that to you. So did watching your back for five years. "Without trying to sound repetitive, what do you want?"

Lucius stared at him intensely, pinning him with gray eyes that were neither angry nor frustrated. Though, Harry admitted he had never been very good at reading his former lovers looks and facial expressions. The man had an imprenetrable mask.

"You haven't had a single relationship in the last five years that's lasted more then a month, and you've never brought any of them here. Why is that?" Lucius stared at him as he said it, as if trying to figure out a mystery or a puzzle plaguing him.

"So, you've been keeping tabs on me. Well, never again let it be said that Lucius Malfoy casts off his lovers. No he keeps tabs on them. Quite the stalker you turned out to be."

"You didn't answer my question."

Harry really didn't think that he needed to explain himself. "I didn't want to. Maybe you're wrong, and I bring all my lover's here."

Lucius didn't even acknowledge the last part though. Maybe, Harry thought, even he didn't buy it.

"It's probably because that would require trust. Men like you and me, we don't trust much. Not much reason to. We have enough money to build ourselves castles, manors, keep our circles of friends close, and live our lives how we please. Never letting sexual partners stay to long, because it requires trust. Well, that and intimacy. Trust though, thats the big one. Its probably one of the reasons you made those choices five years ago. Or partly a reason."

Harry knew his temper was rising and about to start showing. Damn that man.

"Well, its good I have you to tell me how I feel and why I take the actions I take. Anything else I'm feeling or did you really come here to offer me sound love advice?"

Lucius shook his head as thought slightly amused and straightened up to his full imposing height. He started to stride slowly towards the chair Harry was sitting in, causing him to tamper down the urge to flee.

"Here's the thing Harry after I received the information about what you did I was angry. Actually, I was furious for a whole host of reasons that I have no problem admitting too. But, well, that is somewhat in the past now. At least for the moment." Lucius shrugged a though it no longer mattered, but Harry found he couldn't read him. Harry was now looking almost straight up at the man that was only standing a foot from him.

"I'm having a small get together in three days at the new manor. Close friends only. I want you to come."

Harry opened his mouth to immediately decline, but was stopped by Lucius' finger that was softly touching his lips, rubbing up against them with familiarity. Harry looked back up into the mans eyes questioningly.

"No, don't answer now. We both know what that answer will be at this moment, because you're just reacting not thinking. I'm giving you time to think before coming to a decision. So think about this Gryf, as pissed and furious as I am at the whole situation, I do know this. I love you. Merlin, knows I want to beat you over the head with a stick for what you did, but well, wrap your Gryffindor brain around that conundrum."

Harry was so shocked he couldn't move. He barely felt Lucius press a soft kiss to his lips, or the clicking of his receding foot steps down the main hallway.

What the hell had just happened, and what was he supposed to do about it?

...To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

He'd had no intention of going, Harry told himself. No intention what so ever. So why the hell was he shrugging on charcoal gray evening slacks, instead on cozying up with a book in his favorite club chair? He realized he didn't have an answer.

Zipped up, Harry questioned himself again, even as he buttoned his blue shirt.

It was Harry's one place of rebellion. Lucius preferred him in green for obvious reasons. Well, Harry certainly was not going to satisfy the overbearing man. Even when he agreed with him.

Harry grabbed an overcoat on the way to the floo, checked himself in the mirror and yelled out Malfoy Manor into the floo, even as he mentally rolled his eyes at himself. Why was he doing this again? It wasn't likely he would think of an answer.

Harry managed to land on his feet, thankfully, and looked around to find himself in a large sitting room with no one around. Lucius mentioned he'd built a new Malfoy manor, Harry reminded himself, shaking off the uneasiness.

Harry glanced around and found himself just a little surprised. The room wasn't cold. The lines of the furniture were clean and slightly modern, but the richly toned fabrics gave a sense of hominess and warmth. There were traditional touches in the columns which framed several seating areas, and in the mantles that surrounded brightly burning fireplaces. It also wasn't starkly organized as though no one had ever stepped foot inside. That cold organized look had been a staple of the previous manor, Harry remembered clearly. Instead, several books lay on a side table, and the latest copy of the Daily Prophet lay tossed on a coffee table, as though Lucius had just finished it, Harry thought.

Merlin, what was he doing here Harry thought with panic. This was not going to be a pleasant evening in any way, shape, or form. This was going to be one of false smiles and looks that spoke of the awkwardness he was feeling. Like any of Lucius friends would actually accept him into conversation, Harry thought with a mental snort. Could he sneak out before anyone noticed he was here? There had to be floo powder around the room somewhere!

"Convinced yourself to leave, yet?"

Harry turned sharply to see Draco standing negligently in the doorway, wearing appropriately relaxed evening wear, and a wry smile.

"No, I was still working up to that," Harry responded without a smile. It was a half truth, he reassured himself.

Draco's laughter was full of unbelieving amusement, and echoed throughout the large room. "Well, lets get you away from the fireplace before that occurs. Father would disinherit me if I let you leave."

Of course, Harry thought, that was where Draco's heart lay. "Yes, and we all know galleons, and pounds rule your decisions."

Harry noted some of the amusement went out of Draco's eyes. "Right, that's the over arching reason I want to get you near my Father Potter. So I get my inheritance."

Harry stood still as Draco looked him over with a fine eye and finally smirked. "Alright, quit being a twat. Lets join the others."

Others, Harry thought with panic. He made sure his question came out calmly though. "Yes, your Father mentioned something about other people?"

Draco smirked and led the way out of the room, down an enormously long hallway. "Yes. By the way, the green would have been a better choice."

Harry laughed shortly, of course it would have. Draco led him down the corridor to a large open room where more than half a dozen people were gathered. Merlin, Harry thought, only Lucius would conceive a couples night.

The man of the hour himself was lounging on a loveseat-sized sofa with, as luck would have it, no one next to him. Lucius was dressed in casual eveningwear as well, though even a little more casually then his son. Charcoal slacks and a clinging grey cashmere sweater looked great on him. Not that he was noticing, Harry told himself. Why was he here again?

Harry greeted the few other couples warmly, knowing most of them from around the ministry. The Minister himself was with his wife, Draco was with his fiancé, and lastly Mr. Edward Charleston, who was incredibly powerful in Wizengamot and his partner Steven Adley, who likewise had substantial influence, were in attendance. Powerful group, Harry noted, with curiosity. Lucius was keeping some very powerful friends. Then again, Harry thought with some amusement, when had a Malfoy ever associated with those beneath him in either power or money?

Lucius finally rose from his spot as Harry finished greeting the other couples, elegantly putting down his wine glass, and strolling over. Lucius' gaze was intense, and Draco's delicate little snort behind Harry told him that it was on purpose. Lucius made a motion with his eyes that had Draco chuckling and then strolling away to take a seat next to his own fiancé. Good, Harry thought, he hoped Draco's almost-wife tortured him. Bloody blonde deserved it.

Lucius stood right in front of Harry and neither said anything for a moment, though Harry could hear the chatter around him. He appreciated everyone pretending that they were in fact not staring or intensely curious.

Lucius took Harry's hand, bringing the back of it to his mouth easily and looked into Harry's eyes. He then turned Harry's hand the other way to kiss his wrist lightly. That done, Lucius let Harry's hand lie in his larger one.

"Thank you for coming." It was said softly, giving the illusion of privacy.

Harry found himself more amused then anything. "Yes, well, I do seem to have some sort of self harm love streak in me. I'm sure there is a correct term for it."

Lucius smiled, laughter in his eyes. "I swear no harm will come to you tonight. Just a bit of laughs and fun." His eyes then got a bit more serious, Harry noted. "I think we both could use a bit of laughter and fun together. "

Harry nodded, not sure there was a verbal response to make. Lucius seemed to accept that though, and led Harry over to the love seat without a word. Draco was in the middle of regaling everyone with a hilarious story about the previous day's Gringotts robbery, which had gone terribly wrong. The thief ended up locked in a vault, which led to the goblins scaring the man out of his wits, leading Draco to arresting a very thankful attempted robber.

No one looked up, as Harry was led past the various seating arrangements, and he was grateful for the courtesy. This night was awkward enough without having to deal with being the center of attention.

A house elf immediately appeared with a glass of Harry's favorite wine, a rare pinot that only the Malfoys seem to stock with any consistency. Harry looked to Lucius in curiosity, wanting to ask him how he had obtained a bottle, but Lucius wouldn't meet his gaze. Instead, he turned and listened to his son. Harry sat forward with the same intention, trying to relax with his drink in hand.

Soon enough Harry was chatting amiably with the other couples and found that surprisingly he was enjoying their banter. He leaned back into the seat, finally relaxed, and immediately realized that in an effort to be comfortable Lucius had thrown his arm over back cushion. Harry waited a moment to see if Lucius would remove his arm, but the man stayed stubbornly still. Harry decided it would be cowardly to move.

Harry watched Lucius lips twitch and realized that the man was counting on Harry's own stubbornness. It certainly often got him into a lot of trouble in the past, Harry thought with a mental shrug. Harry glanced over in Draco's direction a few times, and found the man silently laughing at him. His mouth might not have been laughing but his eyes most certainly were. It was odd to think that Draco was actually in favor of Harry falling into Lucius arms, and probably his bed too.

Harry tuned back into the conversation as Draco's and Adley were talking about children.

"Yes," Draco said, merriment lining his features, "children are a delight I one day hope to have. One can really never have to many, or be too old to have them." Draco pointedly looked towards his Father, and Harry caught the grimace that graced Lucius' face.

Draco sat back in his chair and took another sip of wine with a small smile, holding the attention of everyone in the room with obvious enjoyment. "For that matter one can never be too young to have children. Oddly, although some people after the war found it rather disconcerting to have step parents their own age, I find the idea rather…. what's the word…delightful."

Half the people were now chucking, well aware of the direction of Draco's thoughts. Harry could feel his blush rising, and hated it. He didn't dare look over to Lucius for help, since it was his son causing the problem. A problem that no one else seemed to find a problem.

Mercifully, dinner was called, and Lucius led the group into a small informal room, and took the head of the table. Harry thought about his options, and attempted to take a seat down on the end, however Draco stopped him.

"Don't be a stubborn idiotic Gryffindor Potter. Take the seat to my Father's left." He hissed it, and then stood still for a split second. Harry decided not to make an issue of it and walked over to the seat Lucius had been indicating him to take.

A small smile flittered on his face, and he caught Draco nodding in satisfaction before taking the seat to his Father's right. Right then Harry decided that one day Draco would pay for his manipulations. He might not have been the one to tell his Father about the years of deception but he was aiding in this siege.

Harry's plate appeared with some of his favorites and he couldn't help but think that this dinner was meant to show him something, he just didn't understand what. He made sure to join in the conversation and eat a decent amount, however it was rather difficult considering his stomach was tied in knots. The group even took their' after supper drinks at the table before everyone flood home.

There were winks, and sly smiles accompanying all the departures, which Harry couldn't decide how to react to. Finally even Draco took his leaving, apparating his fiancé home and then exclaimed he had an early meeting in France, so would be staying at that residence.

Suddenly the room was quiet and Harry pondered what the next step was. Should he ask for some floo powder? Lucius finally took care of the uncertainty though. The blonde poured two glasses of whiskey, and handed one to Harry.

"I'm going to take you on a tour." It wasn't much of a question, but Harry didn't fight and nodded his acceptance.

It was odd being alone with the man again after years. Not in a bad way, Harry noted honestly. He and Lucius always had comfortable silences; neither were chatterboxes.

Harry entered room after room, while Lucius commentated on the design and his thoughts of each. It was a home, Harry realized with surprise. Lucius had actually taken the time to design a home, not just a gallery. No room had escaped Lucius' notice in decorating or features. It must have taken forever considering the amount of bedrooms, private quarters, and living areas Harry thought. With some dread, Harry asked the first question that popped into his mind.

"How long ago did you start this project?"

Lucius stopped abruptly, and eyed Harry. The blonde took a second and then nodded, obviously coming to some mental decision. "I bought the land during the war, and started building shortly after the war ended."

Harry nodded, and started walking again. If there was an appropriate comment to make, he certainly was not aware of it. Lucius caught up after a few minutes, and when Harry glanced at his face he saw anger and confusion.

"Is a nod all the reply I should expect?"

"What do you want from me Lucius? I don't know what any of this is supposed to mean, and I assume nothing when dealing with you." Harry shuffled his feet, and look towards the floor.

"For Merlin's sake Harry," Lucius blasted with a huff. It was one of the few times Harry had ever seen Lucius frustrated. "I want you. Is that clear enough for you? Need more? One day I want a proper bonding, and some day in the future I want some whelps as exasperating as my current one, with you. There. Have you got it straight now? It's you who has been the obstacle all this time to a future. A future we might have already started on but for your stunt. I want you. However, I've told you this already, the other day. Frankly, I am not sure what you want from me."

Harry nodded, too shocked to say anything. The other day he hadn't believed Lucius was serious when he had spoken of love. Love. Harry hadn't been sure that Lucius meant it. Actually, he had wondered whether the man was still playing some sort of game. Now, Harry felt rather daft.

The blonde man was staring at Harry as though willing him to understand. Harry glanced around the hallway and realized that this house had been meant to be their home. What was even more stunning was that Lucius had continued the project after they had parted. It was a rather startling revelation.

Harry was about to ask Lucius why, but then realized it was a rather stupid question. Love. Merlin, it was too sappy to even contemplate. Harry knew before the war that it had been his most secret of thoughts. He had stopped himself a dozen times from saying it when he and Lucius had been together. He'd been frightened the man would laugh at him, tell him to grow up, or something as equally embarassing. Now, Harry realized he really wasn't the only one with such feelings. How had he not seen it before, he wondered. Looking into Lucius' eyes, Harry assumed the emotion had been there previously. Why hadn't he realized that? He was obtuse, Harry realized, thinking back to the many times Hermione had muttered it in exasperation.

Finally Harry smirked instead, extremely uncomfortable with his own emotions but still trusting them.

"A proper bonding? Going sappy and domestic Lucius?"

Lucius chuckled, and moved forward. "Slytherins do not do sappy Harry. I'm not terribly against the domestic part though. We become domestic after slyly obtaining our chosen partner. In your case, it's simply taken a little more cunning than normal."

Lucius wrapped an arm against Harry's waist, pulled him in further, and then grinned slyly. "However, I must say that I do owe my thanks to your Know-It-All."

Harry thought for a split second before he realized who had given his deception away. After all these years! Harry tried to summon up anger, but found that it dissipated away. He'd have a firm chat with Hermione at some point though. Merlin knew he'd probably end up thanking her in the end, and that would be annoying.

Harry turned his mind back to the current situation. He gazed thoughtfully at Lucius, trying to gather his thoughts, to make his words and meaning the same.

"We are going to take this slow okay? I don't - I don't want to make a mistake in this."

Lucius looked about ready to laugh, but something on Harry's face must have told him how serious Harry was. He nodded once.

"Slow is alright, better than alright actually."

Harry smiled and then reached up to curl his hand around the blonde's neck. He brought Lucius down for a heated kiss. Merlin, Harry thought, that was exactly the same. One would think that over time the spark between them would change, diminish, but it hadn't. Maybe this could work in the end, he thought. If they were careful, maybe they could have something that would last.

Lucius then moved his hands over Harry, and he lost all thoughts. Long minutes later Lucius finally pulled away. He smiled softly, and then smirked.

"One thing, Harry. If it's all that same to you, I'd prefer you'd allow me to save own hide next time around."

Harry laughed, and started down the hallway towards the bedroom, his hand firmly in Lucius'.

"I'll do my best. My word as a Gryffindor."


End file.
